Locked In
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: My take on where Circe was during that season finale battle.


**A/N: hurrying…**

**Disclaimer: own nothing. Circe's POV.**

* * *

It had been about three, maybe four weeks since Van Kleiss had thrown me into this chamber. It was locked. The walls were made of thick sheets of layered metals. Unbreakable. The bolts that held the door were steel and the only entrance was impassible due to the guards that stood out front, waiting for me to try and get out. And I may have been a small girl, but I was a fighter no matter what they did to me.

He didn't want me getting out. He didn't want me warning Rex. He didn't want me doing anything. I was his favorite toy. As Breach would've said, I was his new shiny.

I didn't want to be anyone's shiny. So I screamed. I screamed bloody murder, praying anyone could hear me. Anyone who cared enough about their hearing was going to call someone on my screams. And if they called someone, surely Rex would hear about it.

He was Rex, after all. I had faith in him coming to save me. Because we were in love. And that was why I was locked in. I had to be kept from going to him. I had to be kept from getting Rex and warning him and telling him about the attack Van Kleiss was planning on Providence's main base. He had to know so he could protect himself and his friends.

So I screamed. I screamed until my throat went dry. I screamed until my voice gave out. I screamed until I couldn't breathe. I had to get out. I had to warn Rex. Anything to keep him safe. Anything.

"Rex," I kept on whispering to myself. "Rex, just please be safe." I remained curled up in the corner and crying after I could scream no longer, a muzzle plastered across my face. Van Kleiss was going to shut me up one way or another. And he had to do it the hard way because I was going to try to help Rex no matter what the cost. "Rex..."

The mission had been over a whole week ago. I had been locked up for at least a month. I figured that time would go no faster if I asked how it went. I knew it was futile anyways. And I didn't even know if Rex was alive or not after the raid on Providence's main base. Where Rex was. Where he had been safe. Where he could be laying dead as I cried.

Van Kleiss came in later after what I had to assume was a recovery period for him. Scars were smeared across his face and his body seemed pretty badly beaten. And me in my muzzle just laid on the floor as he came in, barely even looking up.

Because that was when I knew Rex had won.

First, my muzzle was removed. Then a swift kick was delivered to my chest. "How did you warn him?" hissed Van Kleiss, staring down at me with his cold eyes and hardened features. "How did he know?" His teeth were gritted and I could read the fury plain as day across his face. "How did he know how to beat me, you useless child?"

I couldn't feel pain anymore. As long as Rex was safe, I could feel no pain. As long as he was alright. I could suffer as much as possible and know that I would live as long as Rex was fine. As long as Rex was still safe. So I remained silent: a death warrant being signed by my own hand.

I got kicked a few more times, each harder and more vicious than the last. "Circe!" he howled as I laid there, tears streaming down my face. He was safe... He was safe... Rex was fine. Rex was-

It felt like a rib shattered at the next one. I just whimpered a bit, nothing more. Nothing at all. Pain reverberated through my body, but I wouldn't give in. I had no idea how Rex had been able to beat Van Kleiss. I was surprised enough as it was. I didn't even know what had happened, let alone how it happened.

"Tell me, traitor!" he snarled, already prepared to kick me again. "Tell me how you managed to warn him!"

I remained silent still. Pain was nothing. If he beat me, I was fine with that. Just so that I could infuriate him more. Rex would enjoy that. I could imagine a grin creeping across his thin lips at seeing me anger Van Kleiss. So I couldn't help but smile myself.

This time, I was thrown against the wall, sheer force knocking the wind from me. Van Kleiss's long, claw like fingers extended, ready to pierce my skin and either kill me or do something horrible to my nanites. "These walls were designed to only let your voice through to EVOs so they would come to us and join my army. They were specifically designed for you, Circe. Designed to keep you quiet. To keep you in and to keep you from becoming a traitor to our cause." His claws glinted in the faint light that came in from the open doorway.

Realization washed over me. I gave him a weak smirk. My voice came out scratchy and pitiful.

"Rex is an EVO."

And I screamed as loud as I could, the door open wide. Hopefully someone could hear. Someone, anyone. Just to be heard. Just to be heard.

Van Kleiss dropped me, panic dawning on him like a new day. A new day for me and a nightmare for him. Because Providence sensors had been locked into my frequencies during a little rendezvous with Rex. And now I could be saved. Now I could be freed.

It was less than twenty minutes before Rex bust his way in, shattering the walls with the brute fierceness of his violent blows. They came down under his fists, his body maneuvering through the sheets of metal the way a fish can swim through water.

"Circe."

His voice. His face. His body. Him. Him. Rex. He was down and taking care of me in a matter of seconds, Van Kleiss having already fled in fear of being found. He brushed my stringy hair from my face. His brown-tinted eyes were glazed with worry.

"Oh my god, Circe."

And he held me. He held me as I cried. He held me. Because it was his turn to save me now. So he held me.

* * *

**A/N: review please and thank you!**

**~Sky**


End file.
